El don de la genialidad
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Momentos entre un nerd y un cabeza hueca. Ó viceversa. :: Viñeta :: Bromance :: Not Incest :: Fic para la Actividad #1 del foro Ciudad de San Fransokio.


**Disclaimer: B** ig Hero 6 © **D** isney- **M** arvel.

 **Viñeta.** **P** alabras: **799**

 **A** ctividad #1: Ingenieras/os del Bromance Hamada.

 **F** rase 06: - Yukio H. Vorarlberna - Bleach.

 **N** ota de **H** ope: Texto narrado completamente en presente, creo que por primera vez. Si hay errores, háganmelo saber para corregir por favor.

* * *

 **E** L **D** ON **D** E **L** A **G** ENIALIDAD

* * *

 _ **Los niños más inteligentes, usualmente, son aquellos que no tienen el cariño de sus padres.**_

Hiro es un niño pequeño. Lo que realmente no es algo malo, es normal y natural. Además su estatura hace buen juego con su edad; es el medio metro, que mide, el que no pega en absoluto con su inteligencia.

A pesar de su pequeña cabeza, o realmente gracias a ella, realiza tareas que los niños con su misma edad no logran con facilidad.

Es un niño muy travieso. Con el cabello revuelto y despeinado, labios sonrientes y mirada fisgona; sus ojos se agrandan demasiado cuando un objeto llama su atención.

Pero ese día su felicidad no dura mucho tiempo, ni tampoco sus ganas de moverse por todo lugar, ni de buscar algo qué armar. Su sonrisa se borra, en el instante que le pide a su hermano que jueguen, porque Dashi no acepta.

Hiro no lo puede creer. Dashi siempre juega con él, la mayoría de las veces es quien lo ofrece.

Le confunde incluso más que ver el interior, o los pedazos rotos, de cualquier objeto eléctrico. Y nota que algo anda mal, demasiado, cuando ve que su tía Cass, con el rostro pintado cual payaso triste, arroja una bandeja de donas quemadas a la basura.

Piensa en la actitud de Dashi y Tía Cass, en el retraso de sus padres en llegar a recogerlos y los policías que, minutos antes, hablaban con ella en la puerta.

Hiro tiene tres años, así que es natural que no relacione esas pistas con la muerte.

Sin embargo, tres semanas después cumple cuatro y la falta de sus padres, en su improvisada fiesta, le advierte claramente que les ha ocurrido algo peor a un retraso con el avión.

.

.

Hiro tiene cuatro años y acaba de golpear a su hermano. Bueno... no realmente. Es Hulk, con su súper fuerza, el que acaba de golpear a Ta Dashi.

Pero él lo lanzó. Ayudó a Hulk a llegar hasta Ta Dashi para cumplir su malvado objetivo, lo que significa que también tiene la culpa.

Por esto es que Ta Dashi está enojado, o eso es lo que explica tía Cass mientras le exige disculparse. Aun así Hiro responde que es tonto todo esto como lo fue lo sucedido anteriormente. La situación, el lugar, la mirada fulminante que Ta Dashi le dio antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Niega, da patadas en el suelo, se irrita y grita que no tiene por qué.

\- Yo no siquiera quise ir a ese tonto lugar. ¡El cementerio es estúpido!

Lo único que hizo es que Ta Dashi dejara de estar triste, aunque tuvo que hacerlo enojar a cambio. Prefería ver el rencor -hacia él- a la depresión.

.

.

Hiro tiene cinco y acaban de inscribirlo a la primaria. De ahora en más irá en un año superior al curso al que asiste Ta Dashi, que posee cuatro años más que él, casi el mismo número de grados que se saltó, todo a pedido de los profesores y de su hermano mayor que lo alentó.

En ese momento tiene tantos deseos reprimidos de lanzarle un Hulk; pues, de no haber cedido a él y su tía Cass, pasaría una mejor mañana que trastabillar debido a un pie trabándole el paso. Comprende, al alzar ligeramente la barbilla que, lo del niño mirándole, más que una tendencia, a extender la pierna a su máximo, posee una adicción a buscar primacía entre los suyos a través del temor.

Indudablemente, comentarle sobre esto en un tartamudeo no fue conveniente.

.

.

Hiro tiene seis años y resiste los constantes impulsos de decirle, a tía Cass, que planea dejar la escuela, por dos razones, no hay seguridad de que sea conveniente y está convencido que ella no lo permitiría.

Es la verdadera razón de su insomnio esa noche; no el nuevo recordatorio de Tadashi de que el aniversario de primer fallecimiento, que marcó a ambos, se acerca.

.

.

Hiro tiene siete años y, para su incredulidad, ha dejado de ocupar el puesto de único intelectual en la familia. Se sobreentiende esa obviedad al ver Tadashi acompañarlo en su primer día a la secundaria.

\- ¿Creíste que eras el único? -el cuestionamiento, que le hace Tadashi, es una referencia clara a la cantidad de la impresión que tiene reflejada en su rostro.

\- ¿El único qué? -se jacta de la falta de especificación.

-El único en poseer el don de la genialidad.

Hiro afloja el paso, su hermano lo imita, a la espera de su respuesta y con la previsión de saber qué dirá.

\- ¿Quisiste…?

\- ¿Si…?

\- ¿Quisiste hacer un juego de palabras con _genio_?

\- ¡Sí!

La noticia no emociona a Hiro, que para ese momento solo se divierte, a expensas del invaluable lado cursi que acababa de relucir su hermano, con una carcajada que según, su sonoridad, parece no terminará pronto.

\- ¡Nerd!

\- Cabeza hueca.

* * *

 **H** ope's: ¡Viva el Bromance! El guiño a Avengers no fue sin querar ;) Gracias por pasarse a leer esta no-tan-corta-como-debería-creo respuesta a un reto.


End file.
